One Seg mobile terminals or the like having a TV function become widespread, but in an actual condition, small percentage of people actively watch TV using such a mobile terminal.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile terminal which can receive a TV broadcasting and can display broadcasting information recorded beforehand on a standby screen.
According to the mobile terminal disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is possible to set a timing, such as a time interval or a time when a user starts recording, and a display scheme, a broadcasting channel is automatically received at a timing set beforehand to acquire and save (record) broadcasting information (still images, letters, and motion image contents), and saved (recorded) motion image contents are repeatedly displayed on a standby screen of the mobile terminal or displayed for a certain period.
Patent Literature 1 also discloses that when normal contents cannot be acquired because of a poor radio wave condition at the time of acquiring broadcasting information, broadcasting information recorded previously is used or contents are acquired again after the radio wave condition becomes good. Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 discloses that when there is no operation by a user for longer than or equal to a set period, updating of a standby screen set by the user is terminated and contents to be displayed on the standby screen is downloaded from a specific server.    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-277867